Various types of garbage bags are known and used in everyday life. Typically a garbage bag is made of plastic sheets. In prior art garbage bags, the mouth of the bag has cinching straps, allowing a user to cinch the bag closed when needed.
Another way to close the bag includes tying a knot; there is a continuing need for new ways to close a garbage bag when the bag is full.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference which is incorporated by reference herein is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The disclosure may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present disclosure may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the disclosure might not necessarily obviate them.